Let It Be
by makeitmine
Summary: Just weeks after leaving, Kurt is forced into returning to Dalton Academy to complete his high school education. AU after 2x20.
1. We Can Work It Out

_So this isn't exactly a new chapter? I just edited the prologue a bit. Hopefully I can post chapter 1 tomorrow evening._

_This is for a prompt from k_b about Kurt being forced to return to Dalton after everything that happened at prom. So it will cover his senior year and Blaine's junior year there, not at McKinley. And yes, certain storylines will be touched upon (hence the M rating)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not Kurt, not Blaine, not Chris, not Darren._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kurt. The decision is final."<p>

"But Dad!" Kurt shouted. "You can't do this!"

Burt was furious. The previous evening was supposed to be an enjoyable one for everyone. He and Carole had not expected Finn to arrive home two hours after leaving pick Quinn up, let alone to say he had been banished from the dance for fighting with Rachel's date, of all people. Things became even more confusing when Blaine dropped Kurt off well before his curfew, holding a crown and scepter everyone assumed was for his stepbrother.

"When I agreed to let you come back to McKinley, I was under the assumption that you and David were making amends for what happened. Now look what happened to you. I can't let you stay."

"Sure, Karofsky would have rigged the vote so he was prom king and I was crowned queen.," Kurt hissed. "You know he refused to dance with me, Dad?"

"So he was hiding his involvement. I'm still not allowing you to go back there."

"What about New York? I have to go to Nationals, Dad. I belong in New York!"

Burt shook his head. "You weren't even with the group for the other competitions, Kurt. As much as you want to compete, it's honestly not fair to those who didn't make it, like everyone in the Warblers. In fact, I figured being with Blaine again every day would make you happy."

"Right, being tormented out of a place I felt immensely comfortable at can be countered by having a boyfriend at the place I don't want to be. Dad, please. We can't afford this. Don't make me," Kurt pleaded.

"We can, Kurt," Burt said, internally cursing the fact that his son inherited his own bullheadedness. "The shop's doing better than you think since fewer people are buying new cars, and Carole can pick up a few overtime shifts to help out if we need it. But tomorrow morning, we are going to Dalton for reenrollment."

* * *

><p>Kurt decided that afternoon to surprise Blaine with the transfer information when he arrived at Dalton. Later in the evening, he and Finn, after convincing their parents it was more important than his grounding, had a goodbye dinner at Breadstix with the rest of New Directions. Santana spent the entire evening apologizing to Kurt for having the Bully Whips focus more on the in-school happenings rather than the maliciousness behind the scenes. Monday morning, Kurt and Burt went to McKinley to withdraw him from classes again before making the drive to Westerville. Dalton's headmaster held him out of the afternoon classes so his teachers could be properly informed of the situation. Instead, he hung around the garden until Warblers practice was set to begin. Making the familiar walk down the corridors reminded him of the first one, six months prior, when a boy he barely knew took his hand and led him to the senior commons.<p>

Thad, sitting closest to the entrance at the council table, was the first to notice him walk in. "Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

Everyone turned around to take a look, then mobbed him. "We've missed you so much!" Jeff exclaimed.

"He's only been gone a couple weeks, dork," Trent said, trying to get in the mass.

Wes was finally the one to pull Kurt away from the excited boys. "This is an unexpected surprise. Blaine didn't mention anything about you coming to visit him today. I hope you're not here to rub it in about going on to the bright lights of Nationals."

Kurt forced a tiny smile onto his face, but the sadness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. "Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

Looking right at Blaine, Kurt began trembling. "Did you tell anyone here about what happened Saturday?" he said softly. Blaine shook his head.

"Wait, wasn't your prom Saturday? Blaine wouldn't shut up about it all week." Nick interjected.

Kurt nodded before informing the Warblers about the events of the dance. A few of the boys were so disgusted they threatened to drive to Lima to take care of the people who did this.

"It's no use," Kurt told them, shaking his head. "It was an anonymous ballot. My dad seems to think it was Karofsky's doing even if I don't."

"Karofsky wouldn't have been part of that, though," Blaine said.

"I know, but you know my dad. He doesn't want me around him at all."

"How is that going to happen, Kurt? The only option for you to stay away from Karofsky is to transfer back here, which I know you don't..."

Kurt stared down at the floor. "Kurt, are you coming back?" Blaine whispered.

With tears in his eyes, Kurt looked back up. "Tomorrow, yeah."

While he was expecting a round of cheers at the announcement, Kurt was met by complete silence. Wes finally broke the peace. "I think I speak on behalf of everyone here, Kurt. We're glad you're back, but not like this." He then pulled Kurt into a tight hug, with many of the other Warblers joining in and sympathizing.

Inevitably, rehearsal was canceled for the afternoon. The Warblers had a final performance scheduled for Friday evening for family and friends, which Kurt had planned on attending anyway. As people began leaving the room, he walked over to where Blaine was seated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. Between trying to talk Dad and Carole out of it then saying goodbye yet again to my friends, things were a little chaotic, and then I decided to just wait until now since I know you wouldn't have been able to keep it from the guys at all."

"It's okay," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a gentle kiss. "Are you going to be alright? I know how much you were looking forward to Nationals."

Kurt nodded. "I think so. I'm trying to convince Dad to let me go to New York, anyway. I still plan on treating Rachel to breakfast at Tiffany's."

"You're so adorable. I love you."

Kurt gasped. He had never expected Blaine to say anything along those lines, at least right now. Apparently, Blaine hadn't realized what he said until a few seconds later. "Oh. Oh! Kurt, I'm so sorry. I know we've only been together two months and it's probably too soon to say it and you might not feel that way and...god, why do you let me talk?"

"Hey, don't apologize. It's actually kind of endearing of you to tell me here, though."

"Why is that?"

Pulling Blaine up off the couch, Kurt smiled at him. "Because this is the very room I fell in love with you in back in my spy days."

That was all the answer Blaine needed before locking lips with Kurt again, this time with as much passion as he shared in their first kiss. Once parted, they linked their hands together and walked out of the commons, heading towards the student lot where Blaine's car was parked.

As Blaine placed his messenger bag and blazer in the back seat, he turned back to Kurt. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either," Kurt said. "But you know what? Despite everything that happened? I think I've had a pretty good year."

"As have I," Blaine smiled. "I'll call you after dinner, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Kurt felt completely different being able to say the words. Three words he never expected to use on anyone other than his family for several more years, they now meant even more to him.

"Love you too." With a final kiss, Blaine got in his car to drive home. As Kurt watched him pull out, he thought back on the year. The bullying, taunting, the kiss from Karofsky, and even the prom mishap couldn't match up to meeting someone he could see in his life for a long time. And his senior year, whether it was at Dalton or elsewhere, was going to be even better.


	2. Good Day Sunshine

_Soooo, remember this story? It's been way too long, but I finally have a feel of how I want this to play out. If you read the prologue when it went up two months ago, I have edited it slightly. I also created a page with my headcanon for the story (mostly where Blaine lives for the moment) that can be found here: http:/jukeboxanderson . tumblr . com/post/19028803187/lib-fic (remove the spaces). Enjoy, and hopefully chapter two won't take another two months!_

* * *

><p>The summer had passed quicker than Kurt imagined. Burt allowed him to fly to New York with his friends as his 18th birthday gift, where he and Rachel found themselves singing on the same stage that housed their favorite show. He was disappointed in the New Directions' results, specifically "the kiss that missed", but was thrilled to spend more time with his friends. The actual day of his birthday was the final day of classes at Dalton before finals. Kurt entered his first hour Physics class to find a rose lying on his desk. More turned up throughout the day, with two dozen presented to him at the final Warblers practice of the year. Blaine continued to surprise him with a new McQueen scarf he had yet to afford and an evening of dinner and theatre in Dayton when the touring company of The Lion King would be in town. Their excursion ended up as the highlight of their summer, with Blaine working at Kings Island most days and unable to see Kurt, who was busy writing Pip Pip Hooray and helping Finn learn the basic workings of the garage. Kurt tried to drive down to Kings Island or even Blaine's house in Lebanon at least once a week, but it still wasn't enough. August kept them apart even more, with the HummelHudsons taking a trip to visit Burt's brother in Tennessee, followed by the Andersons flying to Vancouver as soon as Kurt arrived home.

The drive to Westerville was relatively quiet. There had been times just before his brief transfer back to McKinley when Kurt was caught behind a tractor, silently cursing Blaine's all-interstate drive. It was nearly 8 when he pulled into the Dalton students' parking lot, immediately searching for signs of his boyfriend's station wagon. Not spotting it, he parked in a spot in the front row, reserved for seniors, and ventured into the school.

It didn't take Kurt long to run into a few of the Warblers, or in the case of Nick, Jeff, and Trent, for them to run into him. "Kurt's here! How was your summer?" Trent immediately asked, hugging him.

Kurt shrugged. "Not too bad. I spent most of it writing a musical I hope to perform once I get settled in New York."

"That sounds awesome!" Jeff said. "And how is Loverboy? I need my Kurt-and-Blaine fix!"

"It's a wonder you get any girls to go out with you, Capps," Nick snorted.

"You're right, Nick, he should be waiting for the day you finally say yes," Trent said, sending Kurt into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" a warm, familiar voice spoke up from behind Kurt.

"Just how much more codependent Nick and Jeff are compared to us," Kurt replied, turning around. "Morning, honey."

Blaine chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. "And I thought I was the oblivious one before we got together."

"Hey!" Nick and Jeff complained simultaneously, which made the other boys laugh even harder.

Once everyone calmed down, Trent asked, "So who's running for Wes' council position? Are we having the election today?"

"Yeah, David and Thad will ask for nominees first thing and then we'll vote," Blaine answered. "I kind of want to run for it, but I'm assuming you all want me as the soloist again, so I don't want to take everything."

"Come on, Blaine, you would totally win the vote!" Nick exclaimed a little louder than he should have, earning a quick shush and glare for them to move on to homeroom from the hall monitor. The boys began splitting off, with Blaine taking Kurt's hand.

"What room are you going to?" he asked.

"29."

"Mrs. Donovan? I had her for history when I first transferred. She helped me open up to everyone since I was still a bit broken from..."

Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance, knowing how much Blaine still disliked speaking about the Sadie Hawkins' incident. "I understand. I have heard great things about her from a couple of the other guys."

Once they reached Kurt's homeroom, he turned to Blaine and brought his hands up to straighten his tie. "See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Of course," Blaine answered. He kissed Kurt again before turning around to head to his classroom. Before Kurt could enter the room, Blaine glanced back over his shoulder. "Love you," he mouthed.

Kurt said back, "I love you too."

Another voice interrupted his thoughts. "So you must be the infamous Kurt Hummel," she said. Kurt turned to face an older female dressed neatly in Kate Spade, an older version of Miss Pillsbury, Kurt thought, who held her hand out. "Beverly Donovan."

"Yes, that would be me," he said, blushing and taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure having you in my class this year. Blaine has told me so much about you."

Kurt thought he couldn't get any redder. "I'm sure he has. I believe I'm in here for your government class too?"

Mrs. Donovan nodded. "Yes, sixth hour."

Before he could ask about the class, the bell rang. Walking inside, he noticed Nick and David sitting together on the opposite side of the room and wound up taking the seat next to David. "Kurt! What's up? How was your summer with Blaine?" he asked, grinning.

"Like he didn't tell you everything," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "It would have been nice to see each other more than we did, but it was still a fabulous time."

The first day ran by fast. Kurt wound up having David in four of his classes, Nick in two, and Thad and Brandon in one each. At lunch, the Warblers wound up at their normal table, with Jeff attempting to throw fries at Blaine and Kurt to distract them from staring at each other. It turned out Blaine's final class of the day, English, was held in the room next to Mrs. Donovan's, so Kurt was pleased to be able to walk to Warblers practice with him after the final bell.

"So I think I convinced a new student to come to rehearsal today," Blaine said as they made their way to the commons.

"Oh, really?" Kurt inquired.

"Yeah. His name is Sebastian and he just came home from two years at a boarding school in Paris. He asked me what kinds of clubs were around for the days he doesn't have lacrosse, so I pointed him to the Warblers."

"Did you even ask if he can sing, Blaine?"

Blaine looked dumbfounded. "Should I have?" Before Kurt could bring out his bitch glare, Blaine broke out laughing. "Of course I asked him. I'm not that stupid."

"Sometimes I wonder," Kurt joked. Blaine rolled his eyes before pulling Kurt closer to him.

Walking into the senior commons for the first time as a senior made Kurt feel some form of Dalton pride. It would never compare to the laid-back feeling of the choir room or auditorium at McKinley, but he knew he would be able to enjoy the year in the company of the young men he sang with. He caught up with a few of the other underclassmen he had yet to see during the day until David's voice rose above everyone's.

"Okay, gentlemen, if I can have your attention please," he said, waiting for the guys to settle onto the couches or behind them. "Welcome to a new school year at Dalton Academy, and welcome back to the Warblers."

"Hell yeah, baby!" a voice towards the back yelled.

"And welcome back to you as well, Jared. Now, I see some new faces, so I believe a few introductions are in need. I am David Ford, senior class president and head of the Warblers' council. To my left is my counterpart, Thad Turner. Our first duty of the year, for those who have not been around in the past for it, is for our fellow Warblers to nominate a third member to the council to replace the departed Wes Montgomery."

"If I may, David?" Thad interrupted. David nodded, giving him a moment to reach into his bag and pull an item out. "With Wes off at Yale University, I believe it is time we retire a special friend of his."

Laughter burst out across the room as everyone noticed the gavel Wes was fond of using to conduct meetings and rehearsals the previous year. Thad continued on, "Sir Woody," giving everyone another moment to get their teenage moments out, "you have been a supportive member of the Warbler Council the past two years, but we know it's time to move on without you. It's hard to believe, but we know you will be off to bigger and better things and will arise strong when Wes is nominated as head of the Supreme Court."

Kurt knew if Wes ever got word of the speech, he would be on the first plane back to Columbus to smack Thad. Once he calmed down, he looked around the room. He noticed one person who was glaring at several boys still going. He shrugged it off, thinking this guy probably hadn't been around many people his age before.

"Anyway," David said, wiping some tears out of his eyes, "we do need to add a third mem...person to the council. I will open the floor to nominations and the reason why you would like to see him in the position. It is okay if you nominate yourself, but please back it up with logical support and not how you want to do it to flirt with the president of Crawford's Hummingbirds."

"Hey!" Nick said.

Kurt watched as various Warblers nominated themselves. Nick still put himself up, but on the basis of 'making the council less uptight'. By the time Thad asked for final nominations, Kurt realized Blaine hadn't stepped up. Standing up, he said, "I have a nomination."

"Go ahead, Kurt," David replied.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I nominate Blaine Anderson. As the lead soloist, he has proven his dedication and worth to the Warblers, and I feel like he will be able to contribute many great ideas both to the council and to the group."

"Kurt, what do you think you're doing?" he heard Blaine hiss.

Thad nodded. "Thank you, Kurt. If there are no other nominations, we will begin the voting. Please take a notecard and write down the nominee you wish to join the council." The boys each took a card from the table and wrote a name down before turning it back in.

While David and Thad went through the votes, Blaine whispered to Kurt, "Why did you nominate me instead of you?"

"Because I don't want to be in charge unless it's under the spotlight."

"Oh, I see. You want me solos."

"You got me," Kurt grinned.

"Okay, everyone, we have a new councilmember," David said. "Congratulations to Blaine, who won by an overwhelming margin." Everyone cheered while Blaine turned red. Kurt kissed his cheek before he stood up and walked up to the empty council seat.

"Wow," he started, "I honestly don't know what to say. Um, thank you to everyone who trusts me to lead you guys for the next two years. I promise not to let you down."

After another round of applause, Thad said, "Welcome to the council, Blaine. Now, we shall move on to our next order business. We do have a few new faces in the crowd, and per Warbler tradition, it is time for them to introduce themselves. Gentlemen, the floor is yours."

The boy from before stood up . "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Sebastian Smythe. My father is a state attorney and my mother is an award-winning artist who spent the past two years working in an apprenticeship at the Louvre. I lived with her in Paris and attended the prestigious Maison de Jeunes. When her position ended, we returned to our home in Worthington and she took a job as assistant curator at the Columbus Museum of Art and rather than deal with the mass waste of humanity at Kilbourne, I was enrolled here. I joined the lacrosse team but needed some more extracurriculars to add to my time, and a lovely gentleman brought up the Warblers, so here I am."

Once Sebastian sat down and the other new person, a freshman named Ryan, began, Kurt realized Sebastian spent his entire introduction looking at Blaine. Was the new boy infatuated with his boyfriend? He hoped not and that he was just being nice.

David spoke again after the new members finished their introductions. "Thank you, everyone. In years past, we would welcome you all with a chance to take care of our mascot, an actual warbler. However, due to a, shall we say, tragic realization," he said, looking at Blaine who lowered his head, "we have retired the tradition. Our first duty to you all, before we begin our preparations for sectionals, will be to begin a new tradition. This meeting is adjourned."

After the meeting ended, Blaine had to remain at Dalton so the headmaster, Dr. Petersen, could approve his position on the Warblers' council. Kurt had an easy drive back to Lima, arriving home to a frantic Finn telling him about the food fight Becky Jackson, of all people, began when New Directions had an impromptu lunch performance. Blaine finally called while Kurt was helping Carole prepare dinner.

"Anything good tonight?" he asked.

"Apple cider pork chops," Kurt replied while flipping the chops. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"Very. I am officially a councilmember."

"I knew you'd make it. Do you have any ideas for the Warblers?"

He could hear Blaine laugh. "Other than let my boyfriend have some solos and suggestions once in a while? No, not really."

"I hate to cut this short, but I need to begin on the potatoes. Call me before bed?"

"Of course. Love you, babe."

"Love you, too," Kurt said. He hung up and set his phone down. Between teachers who seemed to care about him and the Warblers looking forward to a new competition year with Blaine leading the way, the final year before he headed to New York was looking to be a breeze.


End file.
